Mon roi félin
by Moody Poison
Summary: Grimmjow tombe... Elle irait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour son roi. Pourtant, il n'emportera de sa docile esclave que l'éclat doré de ses prunelles larmoyantes.


_**Un one shot très court sur Grimmjow, un roi encore aimé, même lors de ses derniers instants... Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le corriger, encore plus pour m'estimer satisfaite... **__**Merci à ma bêta, pour sa première correction qui a dû être laborieuse.**_

_**J'ai décidé de garder ce titre, même s'il est un peu décalé, après modification de la fic. Enfin, on peut toujours faire le lien avec le manga.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ _**L'univers de Bleach n'est pas à moi, mais la petite Li est tout droit sortie de mon imagination.**_

**Mon Roi Félin**

Grimmjow tombait au ralenti. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Li, le roi tombait.

Kurosaki avait refusé de prolonger le combat. L'Espada aux cheveux bleus n'en avait plus la force, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas de la pitié de la part du Shinigami. Il traitait seulement ses ennemis à leur juste valeur. Il n'en n'allait pas de même pour Noitora qui réservait le même à sort à ses alliés qu'à ses ennemis. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de la petite Li.

_À_ peine le Shinigami remplaçant et l'Espada numéro cinq s'éloignèrent pour poursuivre leur combat qu'un petit Arrancar, Li, sous la forme d'un ocelot, s'extirpa du le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo et se précipita vers le mourant.

- Grimmjow!

Un cri. Un nom. Le concerné tourna lentement la tête vers le personnage qui courait vers lui. Il afficha son éternel sourire mauvais.

- Li, articula-t-il difficilement, toujours à traîner dans mes pattes.

- Toujours, Grimmjow-sama, fit le petit félin entre deux sanglots.

Grimmjow soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel artificiel du Hueco Mundo. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour voir sa vie défiler. Enfin, sa vie d'Arrancar, bien sûr. Tuer, tuer, tuer... Le tout pour une lente ascension. Le tout pour mener à cette mort... Il sentait de moins en moins son corps endoloris, mais seulement le chatouillement du sang qui suintait de ses blessures. Comme pour illustrer sa vue de haine et de violence. Le fait de devenir Hollow était devenu sa seconde chance. Mais avait-il fait les bons choix?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par les sanglots de Li, toujours plus bruyants. Il aurait dû être agacé de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses derniers instants, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il appréciait cette petite bête plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Elle ne se contentait pas de le suivre partout et d'essayer de se rendre utile. Non, elle faisait plus que ça. Quand il se trouvait face aux grands yeux d'or, il n'avait qu'une envie, la protéger. Ce n'était pourtant pas le physique de Li qui l'avait amené à un tel état d'esprit. C'était son caractère si particulier, qu'elle avait su dévoiler, peu à peu. Dans un premier temps, elle s'était montrée docile. Tout du moins dans son attitude, puisque son regard indomptable soulignait sans cesse le défi. Peu importe les personnes auxquelles elle était confrontée. Ensuite, en privé, elle avait su aussi faire preuve d'un certain esprit, parfois d'humour, et surtout, d'une grande utilité. Si elle était faible physiquement, sa mentalité et sa fierté faisait d'elle une personne respectable aux yeux du sixième Espada. Grimmjow n'aimait pas, bien entendu. Mais il lui arrivait de respecter et d'apprécier. Ou tout du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il l'interprétait sa ''gentillesse'' envers Li.

- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ta forme humaine? demanda-t-il finalement.

Li ne répondit pas, mais ses traits se transformèrent et le petit ocelot prit progressivement l'apparence d'une jeune femme au teint hâlé, aux longs cheveux de jais et aux prunelles toujours aussi dorées. Elle était belle et vivante. Les senteurs d'épices émanant d'elle lui chatouillèrent agréablement ses narines qui ne connaissaient que celles du sang.

Oui, elle était belle. Il fut pris d'une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de plonger sa tête sans son cou, de sentir la douce chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Cette vie qui lui échappait resplendissait en elle.

Lentement, il leva sa main vers sa joue mouillée de larmes, tandis que les yeux dorés continuaient à fixer les plaies béantes qui condamnaient Grimmjow. C'était bien la première fois que ce dernier voyait la peur dans les prunelles dorées. Il y avait vu un semblant de joie, de la détresse aussi et la plupart du temps, de l'indifférence. À une occasion, il y avait même lu le désir mêlé à la douleur... Un mélange ô combien délicieux. Une fois seulement. Il lui serait désormais impossible de réitérer de tels actes. Personne ne survivait à ce genre de blessure, ils le savaient tous les deux. Li se demanda s'il valait encore la peine de vivre sans son roi. Sans personne à aimer. Avec un trou béant à la place du cœur. Elle n'avait même plus la force et le courage de pleurer. Elle se sentait sans vie.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'Espada numéro six, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans les siens. Il aurait voulu lui sourire. Un vrai sourire. Mais il se contenta de la fixer de son air si dur, si austère, si mauvais. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il n'avait rien de cela aux yeux de le l'ocelot. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il n'en avait plus besoin et ce serait gaspiller de précieuses secondes.

Il se contenta alors de la contempler. Il était passé à côté de tant de choses... Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Quand c'était trop tard. Quelle ironie. Il se voyait encore gravir les échelons, semer chaos et discorde sans jamais prendre en compte la présence de l'ocelot qui le suivait où qu'il aille. Obsédé par le pouvoir, le combat, sans voir ce qui aurait pu lui apporter au moins autant de bonheur.

Et pourtant, il l'avait sauvée, la petite Li, puis prise sous son aile. Elle avait toujours été dans son ombre depuis ce jour là. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'il lui disait, lui vouant une admiration sans borne. Même à la fin, elle n'était pas intervenue, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'exposât au danger. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle le gênait, mais c'était surtout sa sécurité qui lui importait, car inconsciemment, il savait que rien n'aurait été pareil sans cette présence discrète dans son dos.

- Grimmjow.

Il sortit de sa rêverie au son de ce doux murmure. Il était bien rare d'entendre son nom prononcé sans animosité. Si rare. Les larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur les joues mates de la jeune fille, y traçant une fois de plus des sillons salés.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne la verrait plus. Qu'il ne pourrait plus la protéger. Qu'il ne serait plus là pour elle. Qu'elle ne serait plus là pour lui. Il était tellement accoutumé à cette présence diffuse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Et pourtant... Il voulait la voir vivre. Il aurait voulu vivre avec elle.

Alors que Li dégageait quelques mèches bleues qui s'étaient collées avec le sang sur le visage de l'Arrancar, il se souvint de leur première rencontre. Tous les instants passés avec elle lui revinrent en mémoire. La mort était si proche, lui tendant pour la seconde fois les bras...

_- Je vais désormais faire partie de votre suite._

_Grimmjow fixa éberlué l'Arrancar qui lui faisait face. Un visage fin muni d'un regard doré hypnotisant, un teint hâlé, des formes généreuses sans être démesurée et une longue chevelure de la couleur du jais constituaient les principales caractéristiques de la jeune femme de petite taille qui faisait face à Grimmjow. Elle semblait imperturbable, ce qui rappela à l'Arrancar le caractère constant – et horripilant – sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus._

_- J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de larbin._

_Il s'approcha et sans aucune hésitation, dégaina son arme pour transpercer l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle ne broncha pas, comme insensible à la douleur._

_- Je ne suis qu'un présent de la part d'Aizen-sama, lâcha-t-elle. Faites de moi ce que bon vous semble._

_Grimmjow aurait pu la tuer, là, tout de suite, parce qu'il était dans son caractère d'en faire qu'à sa tête, d'être violent. Il ne cherchait que l'affrontement et le sang, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais y avait-il vraiment un quelconque intérêt à s'en prendre à une créature si faible, qui ne se défendait même pas ? Elle n'était pas du tout intéressante. Elle ne combattait pas et s'offrait bêtement à lui. La mort ne serait que trop douce pour elle, selon le bleu. Son sourire s'étira encore, inquiétant._

_- Ton nom?_

_- Li Mao._

_Réponse brève et concise, d'un ton neutre. Telle serait Li face à son maître._

_Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Un nom bien étrange pour un Arrancar, qui signifiait ''chat sauvage''. Il se demanda d'où il pouvait bien lui venir. Comme si elle avait entendu sa question muette, Li continua:_

_- Je suis une expérience récente d'Aizen-sama, mais il ne m'a pas jugée assez intéressante. J'ai la capacité de me transformer en ocelot, quand bon me semble._

_L'ocelot était une espèce de chat sauvage. Le nouveau maître du Hueco Mundo ne s'était pas foulé pour chercher un nom à sa création. Grimmjow se décida enfin à retirer la lame de son Zanpakutô de l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui saignait abondamment._

_- Dis à Aizen que je ne veux pas de cadeaux inutiles._

_Ce qu'elle fit. Et ce fut ainsi que Li se retrouva à la merci de Noitora._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Grimmjow arpentait les sombres corridors de Las Noches. Il ne savait que faire en cette journée, attendant avec impatience sa prochaine mission. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut deux Arrancars qui semblaient en conflit._

_- Tu as fini de me tenir tête, sale petite peste?_

_L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus hésita un instant à passer son chemin, puis finalement s'approcha, ayant reconnu la voix du cinquième membre de l'Espada. Il était curieux de voir ce qui lui prenait encore. Il fut surpris de le voir frapper du poing Li. Cette dernière le fixait sans ciller de son regard doré, alors qu'il la soulevait en tirant sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Aucune grimace de douleur ne vint se peindre sur le visage fin de la jeune femme._

_- Tu m'agaces, à la fin! s'emporta Noitora, continuant de la frapper._

_Grimmjow s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de son congénère. Contre toute attente, ce dernier lui jeta Li dans les bras, sans aucune douceur._

_- Reprends-la!_

_Il s'en fut sur ces mots. Grimmjow haussa un sourcil, se demandant en quoi cette Arrancar pouvait être aussi désagréable pour que le numéro cinq voulût s'en débarrasser à ce point. Il la reposa par terre et ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire comprendre:_

_- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?_

_- Rien._

_Encore une fois la même sincérité, et le même regard indéchiffrable. Grimmjow soupira._

_- Je te préviens, asséna-t-il, si tu me gênes, tu crèves._

_Li soutint son regard de ses yeux dorés, sans un mot. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose et n'avait que faire de son existence. Elle ferait ce qu'on lui demanderait sans broncher, quelque soit la tâche qui lui incomberait. Le numéro six rompit l'échange silencieux, et se rendit dans ses appartements, sans ce soucier d'avantage de sa nouvelle subordonnée. Ses instructions précédentes étaient, selon lui, largement suffisantes._

_Li avait soigné ses blessures durant l'absence de son maître. Il lui avait formellement interdit de se mêler aux combats qu'il engagerait et de le suivre dans le monde des humains. Sous peine d'être tuée dans l'instant, bien entendu. Elle obéissait donc. Quand Grimmjow n'était en train de malmener quelques innocentes personnes dans le monde des humains pour le compte d'Aizen, la petite Li prenait sa forme de chat sauvage et suivait le plus discrètement possible son maître partout où il allait. Sauf aux réunions de l'Espada. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire couper en petits morceaux._

_Elle avait entretenu avec Grimmjow une relation basée sur l'indifférence. Il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, l'envoyait parfois faire une course pour lui. Il lui incombait aussi tout le sale travail que le membre de l'Espada refusait d'accomplir, par ennui. Il avait convenu que Li pouvait se montrer utile, et n'hésitait plus à lui demander divers services. Elle vivait dans une petite pièce adjacente aux appartements de son maître et n'en sortait que quand ce dernier le lui demandait. Bien sûr, quelques esclaves apportaient à la jeune fille de quoi se nourrir._

_Un soir, Grimmjow revint dans ses appartements avec un bras en moins. Ce fut la première fois où sa subordonnée montra son émotion. De l'étonnement. Peut-être de l'inquiétude aussi. Elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'exécuter le moindre ordre prononcé par l'Arrancar. Docile. Ou presque. Car, si Li obéissait toujours, quelque chose dans son regard impénétrable faisait lui donnait un air rebelle. Si le bleu n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là, cela allait se passer autrement ce jour là._

_Li fixait son maître, sans mot dire, attendant une quelconque instruction. Impassible, elle regardait Grimmjow frapper avec rage dans le mur, de son unique bras. Il fit volte face, ne supportant plus de la voir le regarder ainsi. Il avait compris pourquoi Noitora ne voulait pas d'elle. Ce regard était insoutenable, pour une raison qu'il ignorait._

_- Arrête-ça!_

_Grimmjow avait besoin de se défouler, et le fait que l'ocelot qui lui faisait face se contente de détourner le regard lui fut insupportable._

_- Prends donc ta forme humaine, lâcha-t-il d'une voix à peine contrôlée._

_Li savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, ce qui ne lui empêcha pas de reprendre sa forme ordinaire. Un ordre était un ordre. Et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis quand le premier coup parti, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle essuya sa lèvre en sang, avant de lever les yeux vers Grimmjow qui déjà s'apprêtait à la frapper à nouveau._

_- Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ? hurla-t-il, ses yeux brillants de démence._

_- Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez, Grimmjow-sama ?_

_Il ne répondit pas, mais attrapa Li par la gorge, la plaquant contre le mur. Leurs visages furent bientôt séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il resserrait toujours sa prise, manquant de lui rompre le cou. Li cherchait de l'air. Par réflexe, ses mains s'agrippèrent au bras de son persécuteur, en vain. Elle étouffait. Elle aillait mourir ici. Faible, elle l'était. Fière, elle l'était aussi. C'est pourquoi elle ne laissa aucune larme s'écouler de ses yeux dorés, qui pourtant étaient emplis de souffrance. Ou tout du moins essaya._

_Li dut son salut à l'interruption d'un messager qui entra dans la pièce, le demandant de toute urgence. Grimmjow laissa retomber le corps inerte au sol et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Et la petite Li resta seule dans le noir, effondrée par terre. Et dès que l'oxygène eut à nouveau irrigué ses poumons, elle laissa libre cours à ses sanglots douloureux._

_Il ne revint dans sa chambre que quelques jours plus tard. Il la trouva assise sagement sous sa forme de chat, dans coin, attendant patiemment le retour de son maître, sans s'inquiéter de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir. Encore une fois, elle le fixait de son regard doré, si particulier. Aucune crainte n'y était lisible, pas même une petite appréhension, qu'elle devait forcément ressentir. Rien, si ce n'est l'air de défi que ce regard lui donnait._

_Grimmjow l'ignora, se rendit jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Un long silence suivit. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se défouler aujourd'hui. Loin de là. Il avait besoin de repos, même s'il ne l'avait montré à personne. Il se laissa rouler sur le ventre, et fit signe à Li de s'approcher. Cette dernière s'exécuta comme toujours._

_- __À_ partir de maintenant, Li, tu me suivras partout, mais tu cacheras ta présence aux autres et tu n'interviendras en rien. Quand nous serons seuls, tu me feras des rapports détaillés de tout ce que tu auras remarqué.

_Bien entendu, elle le suivait déjà partout quand c'était possible. Elle n'aura qu'à être un peu plus attentive. Grimmjow leva les yeux vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Grimmjow prit conscience de l'odeur que dégageait la jeune fille. Des senteurs d'épices, relaxantes, à la fois douces et prononcées. Guidé par son instinct, Grimmjow attrapa le poignet de sa subordonnée et l'obligea à s'approcher._

_- Grimmjow-sama ?_

_- Je veux un massage._

_Li haussa les épaules. C'était un ordre comme un autre, après tout. Et elle connaissait la fatigue et la lassitude qui subissait son maître. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se pencha au dessus de l'Arrancar. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Puis elle commença à masser les muscles qu'elle sentait endoloris sous le tissus, combinant habilement force et douceur. Elle descendit jusqu'aux omoplates, puis toujours plus bas suivant la colonne vertébrale, lentement et consciencieusement. Li se débrouillait à merveille._

_Bien des heures plus tard, Grimmjow se réveilla, étrangement revigoré. Il s'étira longuement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein. D'ordinaire si colérique, il se réveillait toujours du pied gauche, surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu un bras. Mais aujourd'hui, peu lui importait. Il chercha Li du regard. Elle était là, sous sa forme humaine, endormie à même le sol, contre le mur, au pied du lit. Des mèches ébène de sa chevelure retombaient sur son visage à la peau dorée. Et bien que ses yeux hypnotisants restaient invisibles, l'Arrancar était fasciné. Il se leva, se pencha sur elle. Pour une fois, il avait envie de la remercier. Il lui ferait croire qu'il servait ses propres intérêts, voilà tout. Il partait seulement à la conquête de nouvelles expressions dans les yeux d'or de sa subordonnée. Il en ferait son esclave, mêlant force, violence et douceur. Un sourire mauvais s'étira une fois de plus sur son visage._

_L'existence traînait au Hueco Mundo. Comme toujours. Li passait le plus clair de ses journées dans l'ombre de son maître. Et ses nuits enfermée dans la pièce adjacente aux appartements de ce dernier. Chaque soir, Li vivait la même déception. Elle savait que Grimmjow ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Il n'était pas nouveau que le jeu était sa passion, après le combat et la violence. Se jouer des autres était un autre vice dont se nourrissait l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus._

_Un soir où Li n'avait pas pu le suivre à une convocation du maître de Las Noches, Grimmjow rentra mu d'une satisfaction sans précédent. Au grand étonnement de Li, son maître revenait avec un bras de plus. Il expliqua que la petite humaine savait faire des miracles, il en avait profité. L'ocelot se garda bien de demander ce qu'il entendait exactement par profiter. Si la jalousie faisait partie de son caractère, elle n'en montra rien: son rang ne lui permettait aucune remarque de ce genre. Sa fierté non plus. Elle se contenta donc de froncer les sourcils, ce qui convenait tout à fait à son vis-à-vis._

_- Ulquiorra va avoir le Shinigami remplaçant. Il faut que je m'empare de l'humaine pour le sauver, et enfin pouvoir le vaincre._

_Nouveau froncement de sourcil. Ressusciter un ennemi pour le combattre. Li Mao savait Grimmjow allumé, mais pas à ce point. Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire, prête à suivre les prochaines instructions. Prochaines instructions qui se révélèrent très simples:_

_- Tu te contentes d'assister à ma victoire._

_Et Grimmjow sortit, un sourire dément dessiné sur son visage. Il allait enfin obtenir le combat, le sang qu'il désirait plus que tout._

Grimmjow toussa, cracha du sang. C'était fini... Réunissant ses ultimes forces, il parvint tout de même à prononcer quelques dernières paroles. Les plus importantes.

- Li, continue à vivre pour deux... Vis pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Tout ce qui était important était de vivre? Soit, elle le ferait. Peu importe le prix à payer, peu importe les humiliations qu'elle subirait, peu importe les vices qu'elle accomplirait pour survivre, si petite dans ce monde sanguinaire.

Mais il ne la voyait déjà plus. Ses yeux perdirent leur éclat, d'ordinaire avides de haine et de violence. Il ne l'entendait plus souffler son nom. Il ne se sentait plus la force de respirer. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur de la main de l'Arrancar, ni son odeur... Il mourrait, emportant juste avec lui l'éclat doré des yeux de sa petite Li.


End file.
